the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Daffy Daisy
Daffy Daisy is the main character of the Opera TV Cutieverse series Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies. Debut and further appearances In the first season Daffy first appeared in the episode Daffy's Younger Days, wherein she told the story of her planting and how she found her famous Magic Hat. She closed off the episode by explaining the Miracle Petals' tradition of making a wish at the beginning of each year, and stating that her wish was for that particular year to be her best. In the next episode, Daffy met her boyfriend-to-be Walter Wallflower, to the disapproval of Taylor Tulip. Even with Taylor's disapproval, Daffy and Walter still entered a romantic relationship. Over the course of the first season, Daffy would get into various disputes with Taylor over Daffy's activities, which Taylor found inappropriate for a "proper woman" such as herself (which was usually because of a personal problem of hers). Daffy was never deterred, however, and eventually helped Taylor to enjoy these activities with help from her Magic Hat Friends. In addition, Daffy also sang songs at the weekly Garden Festivals, where she regularly combated stage fright, as shown in the episode Daffy and the Garden Festival. The episode A Blooming Proposal saw Daffy decide to take her relationship with Walter to the next level. She did so by proposing through a heartfelt song. Walter accepted the proposal, and the two married in the next episode. Two episodes later, Daffy used her Garden Festival performance that week to convince Walter to start a family with her by performing a striptease, with the intent being to entice Walter with her naked body. This succeeded, and the two had sex at the end of the episode, succeeding in conceiving a child. In the first movie Approximately six months later, in Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower, Daffy, Walter, and their Magic Hat Friends Young Peter and Froggy Friend set out on a quest to find a Wither Rose seed to heal Great Sunflower from his sickness. The journey was long and arduous, with a long trek to a temple, challenges to complete, and Froggy Friend betraying the group and subsequently dying, but Daffy, Walter and Young Peter managed to return to the garden with the seed. Despite the fact that Great Sunflower had already died from his sickness at that point, Daffy refused to give up, and planted the seed in the ground to create a new Miracle Petal, Wither Rose. It was thanks to Wither Rose's intervention that Great Sunflower was able to come back to life, saving the garden from losing its magic. The day after, Wither Rose confirmed that Daffy's baby daughter would be born in three months' time. In the second season A year and three quarters later, Daffy was the proud mother of Baby Bluemink. It was at this point that the Miracle Petals were made aware of the Leaf Diamond Clan, a new tribe of living flowers who had appeared in the garden's new greenhouse. Daffy welcomed this new tribe with open arms, and got on especially well with Poppy T. Poppy, who she found to be very similar to her. Over the course of the season, Daffy dealt with a lot of things, including raising her baby, helping Poppy understand Miracle Petal culture, performing at Garden Festivals, dealing with a strange baby-like monster that frequently attacked the garden, and stopping troublemakers from causing wars between the garden's factions. During the season, Daffy ran a daycare service from her house, which she hoped would allow Baby Bluemink to make friends. In the episode Wait, He's Been Doing WHAT?, Daffy became curious as to what Great Sunflower was teaching in his supposed "study sessions" after seeing Poppy come out of a session looking unsettled. After spending most of the episode attempting to find out what was going on, she was chosen to be next for a session, and as such was appalled to find out that GS was using the "study sessions" as a cover for soliciting foot worship from a random Miracle Petal each day. After berating him for lying to everyone for a selfish purpose, Daffy stormed off, seemingly cutting ties with her mentor. Two episodes later, GS apologised to Daffy and gave an explanation for his actions, making it clear that Sandra Snapdragon gave him an addiction to having his feet worshipped. Daffy accepted his apology, and went to visit Sandra Snapdragon to learn more about foot worship, which Daffy and Walter did infrequently. As a result of this meeting, foot worship sessions between the two became more common. Appearance Daffy Daisy has yellow skin and white hair. She wears a full-body suit with removable gloves and shoes, and wears green underwear underneath. In the episode Treasure Hunting Time!, during the whole-garden trip to the beach-themed pond, she instead wore a green bikini, green sunglasses, and her "flippy-dippy" green flip-flops. Personality Daffy is a kind, caring individual who loves to make friends. She does not enjoy violence, and will always find a way to peacefully resolve a situation. Likes * Singing * Dancing * Being with her family * Having her feet played with Dislikes * Violence * Lies * Being tricked * Her family or friends being hurt Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Miracle Petals